


懒得写标题的搞tb

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: 预警都在lof我终于胆子大了一次2333





	懒得写标题的搞tb

你苦恼的揉了揉自己的金发，一瘸一拐的从家门口走进了客厅里。门口衣架上的灰围巾显示着另一位男主人的归来。 一个月。你们已经有一个月没有见面了。可偏偏在前些天你在球场上铲球的时候把腿摔伤了。虽然伤的不严重，但这意味着你没有办法让他掰开你的双腿然后做哪些你们都期待许久的事。毕竟现在是三线作战时期，作为球队队长的你需要尽快让自己伤愈归队。

你听见浴室里有水声，想着一会儿让你的恋人头疼这些事情去吧。就拖着伤腿走进卧室里坐在床上刷手机，虽然你因伤不能参加训练，但空余时间研究一下对方左路的进攻配合漏洞还是可以的。带着耳机的你没注意到浴室门已经打开了，而190多，身材比例堪称夸张的爱人只围了一条毛巾走了过来。你抬起头，看到了他身上的水珠还从腹肌块上划过，消失在腹股沟上。

正是因为他不放心你的伤腿，才趁着卡司轮换从欧亚大陆的另一端飞了回来。大你七岁的恋人不想放过这个训你的机会，他和你说过无数次了在场上要学会保护自己，但你一穿上那件红色的球衣就会只想着赢球了。不过因为第一次的时候见识到了爱人用他独特的声线不停的讲了半个小时如何在场上保护自己之后你就很小心了。

那次是怎么结束的呢…啊。想起那次你就忍不住捂脸。爱人板起脸用低沉的声线教育你的时候，你居然硬的一塌糊涂，后边空虚的让你忍不住呻吟。最后是你主动坐在了他的性器上，用吻堵住了他性感的声音。

可这次这个方法显然行不通了。

你可怜兮兮的咬着下嘴唇，无辜的看着他，他叹了口气，还是坐到了你身边。  
“你总是这么不懂得保护自己我要怎么放心让你自己呆在这里？你再这样我就下一个剧每天晚上都回来或者就唱在这里的剧好了。”

太久没有见到爱人的你光听着他的声音就觉得自己已经硬的发疼了。

你当初可是被他的声音迷的神魂颠倒，像个疯狂的迷弟一样在第一排疯狂为他鼓掌，为了和他合影甚至逃了训练。就算是平时在队友们会听丁日 摇滚或者电音的时候，你的耳机里也永远是德奥的音乐剧。在更衣室的放歌权牢牢掌握在了你的手里之后，歌单也从Faded, Something just like this 和 Whatever it takes 变成了 Hölle auf Erden, zu Ende和Die unstillbare Gier这样的歌。虽然你们更衣室已经成了德甲一道风景线，甚至还上过太阳报，但你每每爱人的声音就会觉得会充满力量。

但这不包括你们在床上的时候。学习音乐出身的爱人在成为首席之后显然对声线的控制更为成熟。在床上他比演出时诱惑几百倍的声音能让球风彪悍的你直接软了腰。

他看着明显走神的你，不满的捏了一把你的腰侧，示意你注意听他说话。

你歪了歪头，用卷发在他的胸肌上蹭着：“下次我会小心的Thomas，对不起让你担心了。可是现在我是队长了，如果那个球不铲断眼看着就要传进禁区了…我们现在和榜首还差四分，每一场都太关键了…”

“…我知道呀。我也希望俱乐部能夺冠，但你不知道我看着你被抬下去的时候有多害怕。我更希望你不要受伤。” 他揽住你，你刚刚好能把头搭在他的肩窝。

这样的话他说过不知道多少遍了，但你每一次听到都会觉得像是被阳光照着一样温暖。所有的球迷们都希望你在比赛中不惜一切代价拼抢，队友与教练怕你受伤耽误了球队之后的比赛，可只有Thomas, 他的Thomas, 担心的是你这个人。

他的手轻轻摸着你的伤腿，你抬起头，给了风尘仆仆的恋人一个深吻。没等他说什么，你就低下头含住了他的右乳尖。刚刚洗完热水澡的皮肤还泛着淡淡的红色。突然受到刺激的他没忍住低声呻吟出来，手在你的腿上微微用力。他突然意识到什么似的揉揉你的头发实习你抬头。你的唇没有离开他的乳尖，只是仰起头疑惑的看着他。

“你的腿不行。”他的手拍了拍你的大腿  
“没事儿的！队医说这周就可以康复训练了，下周就能上场了。而且…等完全康复了你又离开了…”你试图说服他，却不敢与他对视，就装作试图解开他的浴巾。

他出乎意料的没有反驳你，你当他被你说服了，生怕他反悔，迅速的解开了他腰上唯一的遮盖物，含住了他已经硬的不行了的性器。你轻轻的舔着，讨好着爱人。你知道在某方面是典型的古板德奥绅士的他其实大部分时间都骚的让你怀疑你们谁才是年长的那个，毕竟你对他能听着音乐就忍不住顶跨跳起来还能随时一本正经开黄腔的能力实在佩服。而一旦被挑起情欲后他的淫荡程度让意大利人和法国人都自愧不如——数数在你们难得重合的假期里有几天你能起得来床就知道了。

他低声呻吟着，手在你的脖颈上划着圈。  
在你喉咙深处一个吞咽之后，你听到了他拔高了的呻吟。他示意你起来，伸手从床头柜上拿过来了润滑剂和安全套。他用他如北极冰川融化成的海一样眼睛看着你，没有说话。你以为他不满你的穿戴整齐，就迅速的解开了裤子，又脱下T恤，没想到等你把上衣从头上拽下来后，他把润滑剂放到了你的手里。

“你应该会怎么扩张吧？” 他微微前倾，在你耳边轻轻吐气。

你一愣，他已经背对着你跪趴在了床上。你当然幻想过进入他身体是什么滋味。说实话，虽然他高你近十厘米，但作为防守型拖后中场的你显然比他健壮很多，压他是轻而易举的事。可在第一次你听着他低沉的嗓音的指导心甘情愿的躺在他身下分开双腿之后就也不再计较上下问题。

你知道这意味着你今天可以对他为所欲为了。这样的机会实在是太难得了，你这算是因祸得福了吗？你突然玩心大发，故意软软的撒娇，一只手在他的入口蹭着，另一只手在他的背上一点点用大拇指轻轻摩擦着，坏心眼的在他腰线处摩擦着：“我不会嘛。”

你拉过他的右手，把润滑剂挤在了他因为长时间练习钢琴而修长的手指上，握着他的手给他自己做扩张。而你的爱人他不但没有反对，反而特地翘高了自己的臀配合着你的动作。

从来没有人插入过的小穴异常的紧致。你揉着他的臀瓣让他放松，在他与你各一只手指终于插进去之后，你勾着他的手指在甬道里四处探索着。在他的手指滑过一个地方，你听到他突然省了掉的呻吟之后，你知道你找对位置了。

你又加了自己的一只手指与他的一只手指进去，在扩张入口的同时不停的划过能让他尖叫的地方。

终于，四只手指都能自由进出之后，你握着他的手把手指抽了出来。正打算进入，谁想你被他直接翻了过来推到躺在了床上，而他拽下了你的底裤，跨坐在你的身体上，用膝盖支撑着，手扶着你和他尺寸相当的性器，显然是打算自己坐下去。

“这样…你的腿…啊…不用…哈啊…受力了。”他一边尽力用小穴吞着你的性器，一边解释着。

你着迷的看着你的爱人。和在球场上奔跑的你不同，常年包裹在戏服和西装里的身体虽然也有明显的肌肉块，但还是想对消瘦。长过黄金比例的纤细却不缺乏力量感的双腿支撑着他的身体缓慢下降。

你往上一顶跨，刚好顶到了那一点。在拔高了的呻吟中他的腰一软，一下子吃进去了你全部的性器。第一次经受这样刺激的他显然有点力不从心。他小幅度的在你身上运动着，你虽然想把他翻过来按着使劲的操，但是你知道他不会让你这样做。可你也不想放过这个难得的机会，就强忍着冲动，看着他自己扭着垮在你腹股沟上蹭着，你只是时不时的小幅度顶顶跨，让他身体更使不上力气了。

他虽然嘴里时不时发出更加考验你忍耐力的不甜腻但是性感到极点的呻吟，身体却很快掌握了节奏，在你身体上下动着，还俯下身子用舌尖交替的玩着你两边的乳尖。

在他用牙齿咬着你颈侧的时候你忍不住了，这时候你无比感谢训练带给你的腹部力量。你大力的在他的体内抽插着，每一下都精准的顶在那让他尖叫的一点上。他也毫不掩饰的呻吟着，身体在你身上扭动着，就像是被钉住了想要挣脱一般。

他的扭动为你们两人增添了更多的快感。显然你们都从未经历过这样超过的快感。屋子里你们的呻吟声配上身体的撞击声构成了最完美的二重唱。

在你一个狠狠的顶入之后他后穴使劲的绞紧，前段释放在了你腹肌上。你们都忘记抚慰他的性器，他竟然生生靠后边就射了。在他绞紧的后穴里又冲刺了几下的你也达到了高潮。

他喘着气从你身上翻下来躺在你身边，显然还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过来。而你也在喘息着，过了一会儿你理智回来了，你简直不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。

转过头，你的爱人浅蓝色的眼睛里还有水雾，却给了你一个及其具有侵略性的吻后在你颈侧留下自己的印记。

“就这一次，下不为例啊。”这位被称为德奥第一Alpha 的人臀缝里还有着你的精液，却用他的尖牙磨着你的耳垂，用他独特的嗓音在你耳边半吐气一般说着。


End file.
